Kenapa?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Kid datang mengecek keadaan Conan yang terluka di kepala dan tangan. Conan penasaran kenapa Kid mau repot-repot terjun dari kapal udara hanya untuk menolongnya. / "Kukira kau detektif hebat, tapi jawaban semudah itu kau tidak bisa tebak." / AN: oneshot drabble, Kid x Conan, setelah movie 14 (The Lost Ship in the Sky).


**Disclaimer: Detective Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: oneshot drabble, slight Kid x Conan. Tepat setelah movie 14 (The Lost Ship in the Sky)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Kenapa?**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Berbeda dengan Kogoro yang langsung terlelap saat tubuhnya terbaring di atas kasur, Conan tetap terjaga. Huh, padahal katanya kalau kelelahan, maka tidur akan lebih cepat pulas dan nyenyak, kan? Tapi tampaknya itu tidak berlaku pada detektif SMU yang tubuhnya mengecil ini, padahal selama berjam-jam sebelum pulang kesini ia yang paling berlelahria mengurus para teroris.

Daripada pusing karena berbaring tanpa pulas, ia pun beranjak keluar dari kamar, menuju kantor agensi detektif Mouri. Tahu, deh, mungkin ia bisa nonton TV atau apa tanpa mengganggu tidur Kogoro maupun Ran.

Tapi saat ia masuk ke ruang kantor, seorang pemuda berpakaian serba putih sudah berdiri santai di tengah ruangan. Seringai pada wajah pemuda itu seakan menandakan dirinya telah menunggu kedatangan Conan.

"—_KID?!_" sahut Conan, kaget, tapi berusaha agar suaranya tidak terlalu kencang.

"Selamat malam, Detektif," sapa Kid kalem.

"_Ngapain_ kamu disini malam-malam begini, hah?!" tanya Conan. Ia sudah berniat untuk berjongkok menyiapkan sepatunya, tapi lupa saat ini ia hanya pakai selop.

Dengan tenang dan masih menyeringai, Kid berjalan menghampiri anak yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. "Kau terluka di kepala dan tangan, belum lagi sebelumnya kau dijatuhkan dari ketinggian sekian belas ribu kaki dari langit. Aku tidak pernah menanyakan keadaanmu saat itu, kan? Jadi sekarang aku ingin mengecek kondisimu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih!" jawab Conan ketus. "Kamu itu ya, tidak usah sok baik, bisa-bisa kau tertangkap di saat sedang tidak mencuri!"

Seringai itu masih tidak lenyap. "Bukan sok baik, kok, pada dasarnya kau sendiri pun tahu walau pencuri tapi aku orang baik-baik, kan?"

"I—itu..."

Conan membisu. Ia tidak bisa membalas balik perkataan Kid, karena memang perkataan orang itu benar. Terlepas bahwa ia seorang pencuri ulung, Kid memang orang yang baik. Shinichi sendiri sebagai Conan sudah berapa kali menerima pertolongannya, dan yang paling terbaru adalah ketika seorang teroris menjatuhkannya dari kapal udara tadi.

_Tunggu dulu_.

Sang Detektif mengerjap. Ia paham Si Pencuri punya _hang glider_ yang membantunya melayang di udara, tapi dari ketinggian seperti itu, Kid spontan menolongnya. _Kenapa begitu?_

"Oi, buat apa kau menolongku tadi siang?" tanya Conan.

Kini Kid yang mengerjap. Seringainya lenyap, mungkin ia tidak menyangka akan dilempar pertanyaan seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu 'buat apa'?"

"Kau menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri ketika aku dijatuhkan, kan? Makanya kau bisa langsung menangkapku?" ujar Conan. "Jika misalnya kau tidak menjatuhkan diri, kupikir di bawah sana akan ada yang spontan datang menolong. Dan kalaupun aku tidak selamat, tidak akan ada lagi yang membongkar trik-trikmu saat mencuri, kan?"

Masih, Kid masih mengerjap. Ia baru kepikiran, _kok bisa-bisanya ia spontan terjun menyelamatkan anak yang di hadapannya ini saat itu?_

"Jadi, _kenapa_?" tanya Conan, sambil mendongak pada Kid dan memicingkan kedua mata, serta menekankan kata _kenapa_.

Kid menggaruk pelan rahangnya dengan telunjuk, tampak berpikir mencari jawaban. Begitu didapatnya, ia tersenyum kecil, lalu mengacak puncak rambut Conan. "Kukira kau detektif hebat, tapi jawaban semudah itu kau tidak bisa tebak."

"H-hah?!"

Lalu Kid membungkukkan badannya. "Kalau kau tanya _kenapa_, maka jawabannya adalah, _karena itu adalah dirimu_."

"Ap—"

Seruan kaget Conan terhenti, karena Kid melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih kaget lagi. _Kid mencium dahinya yang berbalut perban_.

"_KAMU NGAPAIN—_!"

"Ah, ah, apakah itu rona merah yang kulihat di pipimu?" goda Kid. Melihat Conan yang tampaknya mematung dan tak mampu berkata-kata, Sang Pencuri terkekeh dan membuka jendela. "Sampai lain waktu, ya, Detektif!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **Ini lebih panjang dari dugaan Fei, karena niatnya hanya 200 words. Movie ke 14: 'The Lost Ship in the Sky' adalah film DC yang paling sering Fei tonton di saluran TV swasta, entah kenapa kalau lagi diputar selalu pas Fei bisa nonton.

Review?


End file.
